


Trembles With the Cold

by Flakeblood



Series: October Prompts 2020 [2]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Angst, Awoocard, Gen, Loneliness, Misunderstandings, October challenge, Season 2, dhampirs need hugs to feel warm again, i'm sorry alucard, mention of alucard's original plan to sleep forever, only no hugs here, vampires run cold, yup it's a sad one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26786608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flakeblood/pseuds/Flakeblood
Summary: Alucard fell in a river. It doesn't hurt him, but now he's cold outside and inside, and he can't get warm.Unfortunately, he can't properly communicate his need, and his companions make things worse.
Series: October Prompts 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950874
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39





	Trembles With the Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: Angst with Misunderstandings  
> &  
> Extra prompt from [ Castlevania Creatives List](https://flakeblood.tumblr.com/post/630387855154446336/kamek-the-castlevania-creatives-discord-server): Transformation

The river had been a mistake. As Alucard sat near the fire, feeling no warmer than before, he figured there had probably been a better solution for navigating around the night creatures which had come to attack them.

But it was over, and he’d been smacked into the river by a stray strike, and he was cold, down to his bones.

He’d wanted to explain it was more than a human chill, that he needed more than dry clothes, but Trevor had beaten him to it, making crude jokes about his heritage, so Alucard said nothing more than a few needling comments of his own.

“I would rather die of cold than use whatever you’ve stunk up,” he’d said.

So now he sat near the fire--coat off--drying very, very slowly.

When Sypha had finally gone to sleep, and Trevor had set himself up to keep watch, Alucard stood.

“Where are you going?” Trevor asked. HIs mistrust was obvious.

“For a walk.”

“While you’re all wet?”

“I’ll dry.” He left the circle of light before Trevor could say anything else. With a shake of his limbs and tingling of magic, Alucard changed into his wolf form.

The fur was welcome, even a little wet still from the carryover. He spent quite a long time running through the trees, the wind in his fur, and his heart beating with the exercise. He still felt the chill--and would until tomorrow without any warm bodies to help him--but it was significantly better than before. He was so exhilarated, in fact, that he forgot to change back before trotting back to the campsite.

Trevor was on his feet as soon as Alucard was in sight, hands full of weapons, a deep scowl on his face. “Back, off,” he growled.

Alucard froze in place. Once taking note of what was setting Trevor off, Alucard made to change back. Trevor’s hand was one movement away from flicking the whip at him when Alucard finally stood on two feet.

“Oh. It’s you.” Trevor’s hands still clenched around his weapons.

“Fear not,” Alucard said sarcastically, “I’m no more dangerous in that form than any other.”

“Makes me feel so much better,” Trevor sniped back.

Alucard frowned, but skirted the fire to be opposite of where he sat and Sypha slept. No need to antagonize the hunter further. Not when they needed to work together. But he couldn’t keep from saying, “At least we know you can tell when something walks right into camp.”

“Shut up and go to sleep.” Trevor relaxed his grip and settled back down on the ground. “If you can sleep outside your coffin.”

“It was certainly smelled better in there,” Alucard said, feeling far less charitable now that he wasn’t running the cold away. His coat was still soaked, too. He should have left it on when he ran. “And was less noisy.”

Trevor scoffed. “Sorry your highness. Maybe your father’s castle is better suited to your tastes. He must have plenty of coffins to crawl into.”

Alucard didn’t respond.

Trevor wasn’t wrong, exactly. Perhaps that’s what he should do when he had completed his necessary, but horrible, mission. Just crawl into a coffin and sleep, forever. Trevor didn’t say anything else, though he did make a few grumbling sounds. Alucard wasn’t about to help him out though. Asking would likely only get him more retribution, and he was tired.

The fire crackled, drying his coat far too slowly. He was still cold. And he stayed cold the whole night.

0-o-0

Days later, in the Belmont Hold, he heard, like a whisper, Sypha describing him as an icy well. Cold, unreachable, a void where nothing comes back out.

He wanted to say something, yet at the same time, he wanted to forget he’d ever heard it. He wanted the words to stop rattling around in his mind. He was still cold. It should have left already, but he still felt a lack of warmth, his heart pulsing in a way which almost pained him, and his skin itched. Grabbing his arm helped, but not for long. He went to wander in the same area of the hold where the other two were. They weren’t talking anymore.

Turning the corner told him why; They were asleep. But not just asleep, they were huddled together under the same blanket.

His skin itched.

Turning heel before he could do something truly stupid, Alucard made his way to a secluded corner, and turned into his wolf form. He felt better, marginally. He walked around several times, circling and pawing at the place he was going to lie down. Wood was better than stone, but worse than the ground outside. At least outside had pine branches for cushion on top of clawed dirt.

Laying down didn’t make the itch go away, nor the constriction on his heart, but it helped him conserve whatever body heat he had. Maybe he wouldn’t lose any more. Though he wasn’t sure he could stop being “an icy well.”

A shiver ran across his body, fluffing up his fur. He curled tighter and tried not to think of the two warm people just a floor above him, sharing a cozy, stinky blanket with absolutely no problems.

He let out a sigh through his nose and closed his eyes. A quick nap. Then he’d get back to work.

And after that, he’d help take out his father. And after it was all over, he’d have a longer sleep. Maybe he wouldn’t feel the cold in a coffin.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh no, immediately with the sad. (ఠ్ఠ ˓̭ ఠ్ఠ) aaagh. It's been an age since I wrote actual angst, so if I missed the mark, be gentle, haha.
> 
> Ah, here the miscommunication did not somehow magically work itself out. Instead, they just kept smacking each other's buttons until they were both upset and confused and hurt. Yike.
> 
> If you want something happier, I suggest a different fic of mine, haha. But I do hope it was enjoyable in some way! I guess sometimes we just need to know our favs can suffer just like we do. ( ´•̥̥̥ω•̥̥̥` )


End file.
